ROM Translations
Only a small percentage of the Japanese/Chinese/etc. exclusive games that have a rom translation actually have a link in their descriptions (and most people don't know where to look), So to help those in need, this is a page dedicated to listing those games (as well as games that have Japanese/Chinese/etc. versions superior to localized ones), the status of their translation patch, and a link to where to get it, a small description is also added if needed. There will also be a section dedicated to rom patching, hard- vs. soft-patching, software that are known to work with soft-patching, how to on how you hard patch your roms, as well as information about using ROM patches that work on copiers, eventually that is. Note that most (all?) games are listed after their original name, so if you're for example looking for The King of Demons to SNES, It's under M for Majyuu Ou. The original names should be in the title section of the other pages. All games still have the translated names as well in the title, but not first. PROTIP: Press CTRL+F (or CMD+F if you're a macfag) and type the name if you can't find it. ROM Patching More information will be added here soon, until then, just follow the instructions that came with the downloaded patch. Soft- vs. Hard-patching - Soft-patching, Software known to work Hard-patching, How to BPS / IPS / PPF / FF / UPS / RXL / PDS / (TEENAGE MUTANT) NINJA (TURTLES) ROM Patching for use on a Copier Did you know that there was a type of hardware back in the day (as early as on the NES) called a Copier, similar to modern modchips/flash cartridges?, Did you know that there are sometimes specific translation patches needed for the roms to work properly on them?, More on that as soon as OP gets productive and adds some proper shit to this section. Atari - Home Systems - Atari 2600 Not done yet. Atari 8-bit Not done yet. Atari Jaguar Not done yet. Handheld Systems - Atari Lynx Not done yet. Bandai - Handheld Systems - WonderSwan / WonderSwan Color WonderSwan WonderSwan Color NEC - Home Systems - TurboGrafx-16 Not done yet. TurboGrafx-CD Not done yet. SuperGrafx Not done yet. Nintendo - Home Systems - Nintendo Entertainment System There isn't any Famicom Disc System games added to the list right now, mainly because OP haven't had a chance to get a hold of most of them, and therefor is unsure about their translations as well, He'll check it out though. Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games with a * after their name is a Stellaview game. Nintendo 64 Not done yet. Nintendo Gamecube Not done yet. Handheld Systems - Gameboy / Gameboy Color Gameboy Gameboy Color Gameboy Advance Nintendo DS Playstation - Home Systems - Playstation Not done yet. Playstation 2 Not done yet. Handheld Systems - Playstation Portable Not done yet. Sega - Home Systems - Sega Master System Sega Mega Drive / Sega Genesis Sega 32X Not done yet. Sega Saturn Not done yet. Sega Dreamcast Not done yet. Handheld Systems - Sega Game Gear SNK Playmore - Home Systems - Neo Geo Not done yet. Neo Geo CD Not done yet. Handheld Systems - Neo Geo Pocket / Neo Geo Pocket Color For Copypasta usage Category:ROM Hacks